


Once Upon a Season

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Prompt: Weather/Seasons, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: The changing seasons mirror a change in Kankuro's heart where a certain man is concerned.





	Once Upon a Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decaf_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/gifts).

> Here is another story for the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo over on tumblr. This prompt and pairing were picked by the lovely Decaf_Kitty, so this story is for her. 
> 
> My dear friend LeoOtherlands beta'ed this one-short for me for which I am very thankful. Please check [out his amazing work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/works) here.

Naruto Rare Pair Bingo Prompt: Weather/Seasons

**Spring**

With Billy Talent blaring in his earbuds, Kankuro checked his word count. Damn, he was still almost a thousand short to meet the length requirement. This thesis seemed lackluster, no matter how much he tried to pad it out. Taking a sip from his espresso, the third-year university student fished a textbook from his satchel. There had to be something else in here he could add. He flipped through a few dogeared pages, skimming the section headers.

_ Maybe some quotes from chapter two…? _

The flip of a page, the click of letters on his keyboard, Billy Talent in his ears and coffee on his tongue. That's how Kankuro's afternoon slipped slowly by. A persistent ache in his tense shoulders finally pulled the brunette from his studies. He stretched, fingers laced together and arms taut above his head.

Damn, still a few hundred words short. Professor Senju was a slave-driver with this length minimum. Kankuro was never the academic of his siblings. That was more Temari's forte. He propped his chin on an upturned palm, attention slowly shifting to the large windows peering out into Main Street.

"Aw, fuck." Rain beat down on the pavement, splattering off cars and people as they ran for cover. The spring rains came early this year. He hadn't bothered to bring an umbrella, and his windbreaker was hoodless. Wonderful. Perfect.

Could this day _ get _ any worse?

Kankuro turned back to his laptop. Maybe the rain would let up after a while. He killed time reading over his thesis, adding a few words here and there until he hit the exact minimum for Professor Senju's word count.

A quick glance out the window showed the rain hadn't let up. It came down in a steady stream, bouncing off everything it hit in furious droplets. Oh well, looks like he was getting drenched today. Like a deadman walking to his execution, Kankuro carefully tucked his laptop into his satchel and headed for the door. Lingering under the small awning, he flipped his windbreaker's collar up.

Okay, that was it. No more stalling.

Kankuro hefted a sigh and stepped forward as the café's door jingled open behind him.

"You'll get sick walking in the rain," a honey-smooth voice noted calmly over his shoulder. A grey umbrella tilted over his head, blocking the downpour. Raindrops splattered off the nylon material with light pitters.

"Uh, yeah." Glancing back over his shoulder, Kankuro inhaled sharply. _ Holy shit, that's the most beautiful man I've ever seen!  
_

The brunette's eyes raked over the stranger from head to toe. His dark hair was twisted into a messy bun atop his head, several long pieces dangling down to frame his face. The tips brushed against his sleek, jade raincoat. That paired with his dark jeans and converse boots gave the guy the air of having walked right out of a fashion magazine.

The stranger raised a single, slender brow, pinching the scar across his temple in a way that made it resemble a long-pointed star. "Take it." He held the umbrella's handle out to Kankuro. "I have a hood."

"...Thank-you?" Kankuro heard himself speak, though his voice sounded far off to his own ears. In a daze, he reached for the offered umbrella. Their fingers brushed. Just that slightest bit of contact sent a pleasurable jolt through his body. Face flushed, Kankuro grabbed the umbrella and took a step back. "How'm I gonna get this back to you though?"

The stranger's head tilted slightly, lavender eyes so pale they looked almost sightless shifted to Kankuro's satchel. It had the University's emblem on it. "We attend the same institute, I'm sure we'll cross paths again." With that, he tugged up his hood and ducked into the downpour.

Kankuro was left holding the grey umbrella with his heart pounding loudly in his ears. "Wow."

He was smitten.

**Summer**

The public gardens bloomed a sea of colour in the humid afternoon. Gaara, the ever-knowledgeable botany major, pointed out each plant species as they strode side-by-side through the rocky path to the gazebo at the garden's center.

The brothers didn't often get time to spend together. Both went to universities out of state and worked part-time jobs. Whatever free time Gaara amassed was divided between homework and Rock Lee, his fiancé. So they cherished these rare summer days and enjoyed the fleeting time they spent together.

"There's a pianist performing at the Gazebo I would like to see." Gaara slid his knitted beanie back onto his bright red hair and secured it with a few bobby pins to keep it in place. "He and Lee are good friends."

Kankuro shrugged, "Sure, let's check it out." Classical music wasn't really his forte, but it could be interesting to watch for a while. One could appreciate different genres better in an audience than listening to a recording.

The gazebo loomed like a beacon at the garden's center, the jade peak breaking through a row of maple trees as the brothers rounded the corner. Piano music drifted through the lilacs, anemones and peonies in a steady crescendo. A small crowd gathered to watch, scattered around the gazebo on the benches and chairs.

Gaara tugged at his sleeve, motioning with a nod towards an unoccupied bench just behind the pianist. Kankuro followed his younger brother's lead, weaving through the crowd with quiet pardons. Only once they were seated did Kankuro take a look at the pianist. Eyes widening in slight surprise, he sucked in a sharp breath. Heat rose in his cheeks and flushed his skin a soft red.

It was _him. _

The handsome man from the coffee shop.

Kankuro watched with mesmerized awe as his slender fingers danced across the piano keys in a complicated array. Aggressive and confident in his skills, he seemed to attack each note, leaving the audience captivated by the melody. His black dress shirt rolled neatly up to the elbow, the top two buttons undone to reveal the delicate hollow of his throat. A loose plait draped over his shoulder to hang heavily against his chest. Those pale eyes were closed, brows dipped in concentration.

"That's Lee's friend?" Kankuro heard himself ask.

Gaara's head dipped in a nod. "Neji Hyuuga."

"...Hyuuga? As in the oil conglomerate Hyuugas?!"

Gaara glanced sidelong at his elder brother, green eyes dark with knowing. "His uncle is the CEO."

_ Holy shit! That's old money. The Hyuugas are filthy rich. _

Applause from the crowd broke the brunette from his thoughts. With his mind running a mile a minute, Kankuro stood with the audience in a standing ovation. Neji was on his feet, bowing in gratitude. When he straightened, those too-pale eyes fixed on him and Gaara. Gathering up his sheet music, the pianist made his way down the gazebo steps to their bench. "Enjoyed the show, did you?"

"You never cease to entertain." Gaara stood to shake Neji's hand. "This is my brother, Kankuro."

"We've met before." There was a hint of amusement to his otherwise neutral tone as he turned to offer Kankuro his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you enjoying more _ favourable _ weather."

Kankuro slowly enveloped that pale hand in his own, trying and horribly failing to ignore the tingles that shot up his arm. "I… forgot to bring your umbrella."

"How unfortunate," A small smile curved Neji's lips. "You'll have to return it next time."

Kankuro was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat. Smitten didn't cut it anymore. He liked this guy.

_ A lot. _

**Autumn**

_ Crap. Crap. Crap. Double crap. _

Slamming his car door shut, Kankuro took off at a run across campus. First day of the new semester and he was already late! The brunette cut across the quad, fallen leaves kicking up around his feet in a colourful array of reds, oranges, and yellows. He vaulted over a bench and hit the steps at a mad scramble. The hallways were already empty, voices carrying from classes in session.

The classroom door banged open against the wall, groaned on its hinges, in his haste. Professor Senju didn't so much as turn from his place at the chalkboard. "You're late Sabaku-san." His cursive writing swirled in tight, neat circles as he wrote notes for the class to copy down. "Take a seat before I change my mind."

Whether it was out of fear, respect, or a peculiar combination of both, no one laughed when Tobirama Senji chastised a student. Mostly because he _ never _ gave second chances. Fuck up in his class and you were out the door. Kankuro didn't know if he'd caught his Professor on a good day or if the man was just trying to lull him into a false sense of security.

Either way, he wasn't pressing his luck.

He inched along the rows of seats, searching for an empty chair. The class was full as most were the first few weeks while people transferred and changed majors. He finally spotted a place in the middle row and dropped into the empty chair without looking at the students around him. With a sigh, he pulled the tablet from his bag and opened the notebook app to take dictation.

"Did you bring my umbrella?" A familiar baritone inquired.

Inhaling sharply, Kankuro turned his head just enough to catch a glance of Neji Hyuuga sitting directly to his left. Clad in a soft green button-down with a black tank top underneath and his hair pulled back in a high ponytail, Neji gave a small, two-fingered wave.

Kankuro swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his ears. Silently, he shook his head and sank down into his chair. _ I was late to Professor Senju's class and there's a literal sex god sitting next to me, how the hell am I going to make it through today? _

"I see, well I suppose it _ is _ a good enough excuse as any." Neji leaned forward enough to jot down a few notes in his binder.

"An excuse for what?" Kankuro found his eye drawn to Neji's sleek, controlled cursive writing. Each letter he wrote was just as appealing as him.

"For us to keep _ running into _ each other." A teasing smirk curved Neji's lips and damn if that didn't increase his appeal.

"I'm not doing this on purpose." Kankuro hissed, his eyes flicking between Neji and Professor Senju. Getting thrown out of class wasn't worth a conversation, he kept telling himself. A pointless excuse when the words flowed so naturally in response. Something about this man compelled him beyond his logical reasoning.

"A pity." Neji tapped his pen off his chin as if contemplating something significant. "Here I was thinking we could have dinner together sometime."

The brunette's mouth fell wide open. Sinking down into his chair, he stared straight ahead at the blackboard. His brain stuttered around the words, realization dawning through the daze Neji's playful jest left him in. _ Was I just asked on a date? _

Naw, it was just a joke. Nothing more. No way would someone that spectacular want to go out with him.

"Is that a no for getting dinner?" Neji leaned forward to get a better look at his face. His chin rested in an upturned palm.

Kankuro's mouth opened and closed several times in quick succession. "No, I-"

"Ah, too bad. I wanted to get to know you better."

Panic had the brunette on his feet before he thought his actions completely through. "I want the date!" He declared loudly.

The class fell so slight, the sound of Professor Senju's chalk snapping seemed to ring throughout the entire room. "Sabaku, in the hall! Now!"

The slight flush to Neji's cheeks had Kankuro grinning like an idiot as he took his walk of shame.

_ Worth it. _

**Winter**

"Holy shit it's bloody freezing out! How are you not cold? You're wearing practically nothing and I can't feel my fingers." Kankuro held up his gloved hands to emphasize the point.

With a fond, but exasperated huff, Neji reached for his boyfriend's hand. "I'll warm you up, now stop complaining." He laced his bare fingers through Kankuro's and held firm.

"Warm me up? How the hell are you warm at all? There's a foot of snow on the ground and you're in a sweater!" Kankuro buried his face in the scarf wrapped around his neck so only his eyes were visible.

"I'm used to the colder climate," came the simple reply. Neji smoothed a hand down his knitted sweater. His cousin Hinata put many hours into making it for him. The burgundy wool was heavily knit in an intricate pattern. It held in more heat than his jacket.

Kankuro huffed, a small cloud formed from his exhale, billowing into the chilly air before dissipating. "At least put a hat on."

"My earmuffs will suffice." Neji tapped the fluffy black covering his ears.

"You're insane." Kankuro shuddered when a cold wind passed over them. "Why're we out here again?"

"You've never witnessed a tree lighting ceremony." Neji motioned with a nod to the massive pine tree erected in the center of the market square. Families and couples passed by them, slowly gathering around the perimeter.

"I don't see the appeal." Who wanted to freeze their asses off outside for an hour just to see a tree get lit? "Christmas is about hot cocoa in front of a cozy fireplace, not frozen toes."

"You're wearing thermal boots. Don't be so dramatic, Kankuro."

"Everyone must know my plight. Look how I suffer for love." He pressed his free hand over his heart like an actor during a romantic confession.

"Oh, how you suffer." Rolling his eyes, Neji grabbed the front of Kankuro's jacket. "Look at the travesty." With a light shove, Neji sent his boyfriend tumbling backwards into a snowbank.

Kankuro let out an undignified squawk as he went down. He laid spread-eagle in the snow. "Hey! That was underhanded! No playing dirty."

"You knew the risks when you started dating me."

"The good looks lulled me into a false sense of security!"

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, a sigh his patience was wearing thin. "Will you get up? We were supposed to meet Lee and Gaara ten minutes ago."

With a pout, Kankuro pulled himself from the bank and shook off the loose snow. "You're supposed to love me, Neji." He knew he sounded like a whining child, but it was just so _ cold! _

Neji's eyes softened. He gently brushed some snow off Kankuro's shoulder, his fingers lingering against his arm. "I do love you. Don't ever doubt that, Kankuro."

"I love you too." The brunette brushed a gloved thumb lightly across Neji's lips and drew him close. "It took me four damn seasons to snag you, you're stuck with me now."

"Indeed." Neji's kiss warmed him from the inside out.

"I'm keeping the damn umbrella, though."


End file.
